


Just a Small Bump Unborn

by ratonnhhaketon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Miscarriage, Miscarriage trigger warning, Oneshot, Sad, its 1 am and i got emotional about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonnhhaketon/pseuds/ratonnhhaketon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Steve and Sirene ever wanted was to somehow have a normal life. They just wanted a child, but now even that is impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Small Bump Unborn

It was what she was terrified of the most out of this whole pregnancy. Sure the idea of being a mother made her anxious and scared, but there was an upside to look at.

She felt as if there was no happiness left in her. 

When she felt the trickle of liquid run down her leg, she panicked. There were 5 more months to go until the baby was due, so she knew it couldn’t have been her water breaking.

Hesitantly she looked down and saw the deep red line trickling down her leg. No. No, this couldn’t have been happening. Especially not when Steve was on a mission.

Steve. Oh god what would she tell Steve.

Having kids was a dream that both of them always wanted to achieve but never thought possible due to their lifestyles.

Now she sat in Dr. Cho’s infirmary in an uncomfortable hospital gown with several tubes hooked up to her. They took an ultrasound and ran tests, and she anxiously awaited the results. But she didn’t need medical evidence to tell her what happened.

She knew what went wrong.

Miscarriages were not foreign to her. Her aunt had multiple while trying for a child, and almost died while giving birth to her son. But she was tough and never gave up fighting. She wanted to be as strong as her aunt.

But all she could think about while staring at the white tiles beneath her was how she would tell her husband. A child was all Steve wanted. A child would give him some sense of what a normal life feels like. That is something he never thought he would experience since he came out of the ice.

And now that one chance was being ripped out of his grasp. All because of her.

“Sirene?” A gentle voice called. It sounded distant and seemed to echo off of the thoughts that swirled around her mind. She looked in the direction of the sound but didn’t focus her sight on anything in particular. “We have the results of the tests.” The nurse passed her a manilla folder containing two sheets of paper. Her fingers shakily opened the front flap and traced over the black ink as she read.

It was her body. Her body was too weak to handle the serum that the baby’s DNA possessed due to Steve. Her immune system saw the baby as a foreign invader and began to terminate it.

Her body thought the baby was an illness.

She couldn’t do it. She broke right then and there. Tears poured and screams ripped at her throat. Her dream, no, THEIR dream of being parents, gone. She couldn’t have a child as long as Steve was the father.

The following afternoon she dragged herself out of bed. Getting fresh air would be a better decision than sitting in bed until Steve arrived home. She walked to the local park, sat down on a bench, and pulled a book out of her bag. Reading outside always cleared her mind and made her feel at peace.

Just as she began to read the first line, she heard it. The high-pitched, cheerful giggle of a small child. Immediately her eyes shot up to find the source of the sound. It was a little girl, no more than 6 or 7, with soft blonde hair in pigtails on each side. She was on the swings getting pushed by who she assumed was her father.

The man was tall and muscular, with a matching shade of short blonde hair. His smile matched her toothy grin as he rocked her back and forth on the plastic seat.

The sight brought tears to Sirene’s eyes. This is what Steve would never get to enjoy. He would never be able to hear his child laugh as he played with her outside in the sun. He would never have a child with matching blonde hair and the same brilliant blue eyes he had. All because of her, and her body’s inability to handle the serum.

While holding back tears, she stuffed the book into her bag and returned to the tower. Steve needed to know, but she could not bring herself to tell him.

As she stepped into the elevator to go to her room, JARVIS interrupted her thoughts. “Mrs. Rogers,” his accent called to her. “Captain Rogers has just returned home and wishes to speak with you. He is in your room.”

It was now or never. 


End file.
